Hetalia: Truth or Dare With A Twist
by Englandforever
Summary: The Island Nation of Nonkaru attemps to cure her friend, Renwick, of her innocence... let's see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia or its characters (except for o.c). **

_**The countries Nonkaru and Renwick are small islands in the Pacific (Renwick) and Atlantic (Nonkaru) Oceans. Nobody has heard of these countries as they both just recently gained their independence in 1999. (Ok, these countries aren't real. JUST PLAY ALONG!) ;)**_

Nonkaru: hey, Renwick, you want to come over? I need some help with my crossword puzzle.

Renwick: Of Corse. No problem! I'll bring over my English/Spanish dictionary and my famous sugar cookies!  
>-Later, at Nonkaru's house-<p>

Nonkaru: Ug! I still don't get it!

Renwick: you never told me your crossword puzzles were written in Japanese. (Nonkaru speaks English, but writes in Japanese)

Nonkaru: Well screw this! Let's do something else!

*Japan and Hungary enter, unaware that Renwick is there*

Japan: Nonkaru, we have a surprise for you!

Hungary: Here are the yaoi's you requested. These ones are photo shopped, and these are the real deal! *holds up two boxes of pictures, videos, and DVD's*

Nonkaru: Yay! Come to mama!

*everyone looks through them, while Renwick looks at a steamy Spamano picture*

Renwick: Aww, buddy time! They look like they are having fun

Nonkaru: *stares*, Renwick dear friend, I believe it is time we cured you of your innocence. Do you agree Japan? How about you Hungary?

*both nod, with evil smiles*

Renwick: Um….What do you mean by "innocence"?

Hungary: … Ok, this girl needs more than the usual routine. We need everyone's help. I declare a Truth or Dare game to be commenced, starting NOW!

*Japan runs off, and soon returns with China, S. Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Russia.*

China: Ayah! What am I doing here aru?

Nonkaru: My fellow countries, we must unite to cure Renwick of her innocence, and to explain to her what this *waves at yaoi* means.

Renwick: I still don't get It.?

Hungary: While Japan was rounding up all of you guys, I took the liberty of writing down some truths and dares. Renwick helped. You can tell which ones are hers.

*Nonkaru stares*

Renwick: What?

Russia: We move on to the dares now, da? *creepy Russia smile*

Nonkaru: Yes Russia, we can start. (Nothing can scare this girl, except for a certain Frenchman in bed with her) First is a dare for everyone: lick the floor. Um, Renwick, did you make this one?

Renwick: SI I did! Isn't it great?

Taiwan: … I see what you mean by innocent….

*everyone licks the floor*

Japan: Let us move on to the next dare: This is Miss. Hungary's dare, I believe: Everyone must kiss/hug (for Renwick) the person to the left of them, starting with Nonkaru.

Nonkaru: Um, Hungary, has anyone told you that you are…OH NO! PLEASE, I MUST MOVE! PLEASE!

*France looks at her, and smiles mischievously (he is sitting to the left of her)*

France: Oh, come now Nonka, don't you want to kiss me? I mean, after all, I am the country if amour.

Nonkaru: NO! I WON'T HAVE YOU KISS ME! NOT THEN, AND NOT EVER!

*Nonkaru gasps, and France swoops in and passionately kisses Nonkaru*

Everyone but France: 0.0

Renwick: wow Big brother France, u must really like Nonkaru. (Still doesn't understand)

*Hungary hits France in the head with her frying pan, rendering him unconscious. * Quick, somebody lock him in the closet!

*Russia and Hong Kong throw France into the closet and bolt-lock it.*

S. Korea: That was so wrong. YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME DA-ZE!

Nonkaru:*starts to run away from S. Korea, who is chasing her* Help!

China: S. Korea, SIT DOWN ARU!

S. Korea: does that mean you'll finally play the yes and yes game with me da-ze!

China: NO NOW SIT DOWN ARU!

S. Korea: Fine but I'm still going to get you to play it with me.

Hong Kong: Like next dare, please.

China: Ok aru, this one is for Renwick: What is the dirtiest thing you have ever done?

*everybody leans in*

Renwick: Oh, that's easy. I used to always play in the mud when I was younger

*Hungary face palms* is she always so literal?

Nonkaru: Yes. You would think after the frog kissed me her mind wouldn't be so innocent.

Renwick: Actually, I did do something that Spain wouldn't approve of.

*Everybody leans in*

Renwick: I accidently killed a tomato plant *looks like she's about to cry*

Taiwan: I swear we've got to get her broken in

**Authors' notes: We will be giving more info about Renwick and Nonkaru throughout the story. If you want to see their pictures, visit our Deviant Art site on the home page. To explain France's abrupt appearance, France got wind of how Nonkaru was inviting nations to help her cure Renwick of her innocence, and decided to help, and in the process, seduce Nonkaru. This is why she hates France with a dying passion. Please send in those truths/dares. We will be adding in more nations at each chapter, and France will randomly pop into a chapter, so send dares for everyone. We have some on hand so we can start off the story, but we need your help and contribution. Feel free to leave praise and criticism, as this is my first Hetalia fanfic. Thanks!**

**R&R's are very loved also 3**

**~Anna and Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

Installment 2

**A/N**

**Nonkaru: Hello, there! We have more truth and dares coming your way, but first, we have a message for you. Everyone!**

**Everyone else: Anna and Bella don't own Hetalia, or else there would be a whole lot more yaoi. **

**Anna: BUT... We do own Nonkaru and Renwick!**

**Bella: No, YOU own Nonkaru! I own Renwick!**

**Bella: Oh and remember there are some more what some people might say suggestive/offensive stuff in here so if you don't like that don't read it (to Anna remember we don't want to get in trouble here so were gunna have to start adding warnings just in case and erase some of the stuff I have said to you also.. just a reminder)**

**Anna: Alright! Geez, get all touchy. Anyways, next installment! Yay!**

*All the countries that participated before –minus France, who is still in the closet, - enter*

Nonkaru: Is Frog face still locked up?

*pounding inside the closet* Ohohohohohoho, I know you want it Nonka. Just tell me when.

Nonkaru: *evil aura* Oh, yes. I want you…FOR TARGET PRACTICE!

Renwick: Nonkaru, be nice to Big Brother France. He seems to like you *still doesn't get it*

Taiwan: Ug, when will you lose your ignorance?

Russia: and her virginity? Maybe with me, da?

*suddenly, a scraping noise is herd. *

Everyone but Renwick: WHAT THE FUCK?

Renwick: You Guys, language!

*Suddenly every one hears a loud crashing sound and look up to see America and Canada stepping through what is now a crumbling door frame. America and Canada step forward, not realizing that the door is off its hinges, and the frame is crumbling*

America: HAHAHA THE HERO IS HERE! WHATS UP HOMIES!

Canada: *mumbles* I'm here too.

China: Ayia! What are you doing here, aru?

America: *confused* Well, Japan sent me a text…

*everyone stares at Japan*

Hungary: Well, on the bright side, (MORE YAOI MATERIAL) Now we have more people *winks to Japan*!

*a loud ping is herd from Nonkaru's computer*

Nonkaru: Yes! We have more truths/ dares to use!

Everyone: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

Nonkaru: Oh, I sent out a mass e-mail to everyone on fan fiction asking for truths and dares! This way, we can get some good ones!

*everyone except Hungary, Japan, and Russia sweat drops*

Russia: You know, sometimes I wonder if you are Russian.

Nonkaru: Not now, DARE TIME!

**Hey guys! I'm Anna (yes, the person who writes this) and I asked my friends for some good dares/truths. THEY DON'T DISAPOINT!**

**Here they are!**

**America: snort wasabi up your nose!**

**Everyone: have you dreamt of sex? If so, with whom?**

**France: Sneak on Switzerland's property… IN THE NUDE! (Do it by any means nessicary)**

**Yeah, my friends can be evil. DIE PERVERT, DIE! Ok, I'm happy!**

Nonkaru: Ok every one, here are some of the ones in the email, umm… to America their daring to snort wasabi, To France *mutters* who would ever want to dare that damn perverted bastard, they dare you to sneak on Switzerland's property… IN THE NUDE and do this by any means nessicary, and the last one is for everyone and it's a truth, Have you dreamt of sex? If so, with whom

Renwick: um… what's sex?

Everyone: *facepalm*

Taiwan: OH MY GOSH, REALLY RENNY!

Russia: how about we get back to the dares now da? I want to see that American brat snort wasabi *snickers evilly*

America: Dude, you're really starting to freak me out over there

Nonkaru: *walks to Japan who gives her some wasabi* Ok America, DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

*everyone starts chanting, and Russia looks happy… for once!*

America: Um, OK! *snorts it up, goes cross-eyed, and starts hopping up and down, screaming* DUDE, NOT COOL! JAPAN, HOW CAN YOU STAND THIS STUFF? IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE SHOVED A FLAME THROWER UP MY NOSTRIL, AND PULLED THE TRIGGER! THIS FRICKING STINGS!

*everyone cracks up, and cameras go off*

Renwick: *didn't crack up* Aw guys, that's mean! Hey, America I have some tissues for you

America: *stops dead* HAHAHA I DON'T NEED TISSUES CAUSE I'M THE HERO! AND HEROS DON'T NEED TISSUES HAHAHAH!

Canada: *sigh* Alfred, can you stop stepping on my foot?

America: Huh? Did you hear something? Oh Mattie, sorry dude! *steps off of Canada*

Hungary: Moving on, we need to release France.

Nonkaru: WAIT, WHAT? NO!

Japan: Come on, Nonkaru. We need him to

Nonkaru: Ok, fine. JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!

S. Korea: He better not get near her. HER BREASTS BELONG TO ME, DA-ZE! *tries to reach for Nonkaru's breast*

China: *tackles South Korea* AYIA!STOP HARRASING HER ARU, OR I TELL SECRET THAT YOU...*is muffled by *

Renwick: Anyways, shouldn't we let France out? *goes and unlocks door, France runs to Nonkaru, and kisses/gropes her while she is caught off guard*

France: Ohohohohohoho, Nonkaru. You really are so sexy, and you taste so good. Just like… *is about to get hit on the head, when Russia stops Nonkaru, and whispers to her something. She looks at the Russian in disgust, then lowers her hand.*

Nonkaru:*mutters* Fine, I'll do it. BUT YOU OWE ME, BIG TIME! *walks up to France, and kisses him, and purrs in his ear* Oh, Francis, I can't control myself anymore. Let's go to my room, and finish this there.

France: Ohohohohohoho, Nonka. Alright. I will wait for you in your room when you are ready. *leaves to go strip, and is caught in a box, in the nude.*

Hong Kong: Quick! Send him to Switzerland! *slaps on a mailing order, and kicks the box out of the house*

Nonkaru: EWWWW! SOMEBODY GET ME THE SOAP! I NEED TO RINSE OUT MY MOUTH! RUSSIA, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! *evil aura*

*In the distance, shots are herd, with a LOT of swearing.*

Switzerland: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY PROPERTY, FRANCE? GET SOME PANTS ON YOU PERVERT!

Nonkaru: Ah, that makes it worth it: hearing somebody shoot up frog-face.

America: You really do hate him. Right?

Canada: *smacks his head* really? It took you that long to figure out?

(Nobody heard him)

China: Ok, aru. We only have one dare left. Everybody must do it! We all do at same time aru, ok?

China: Russia

Hungary: Austria…IT WAS A LONG TIME AGO

Nonkaru: well, not really. Unless you count nightmares. Then, France.

Renwick: *not getting it* everyone!

*everyone looks at her in horror*

Renwick: What?*gives innocent look* I dream that we are all friends!

Taiwan: WILL YOU FUCKING LOSE YOUR INNOCENCE ALREADY?

_**A/n**_

_**Anna: And on that happy note, we shall end this installment. Next chapter, we add in the Europeans! Yay, more characters. Also, as a heads up, we may be uploading slowly, as I live in the north, and Bella lives in the south (she hates it, and doesn't have a southern accent…go figure ). STICK WITH US! WE WILL NOT ABANDON YOU! Anyways, anything you would like to add, Bella**_

_**Bella: you know what I just noticed. So far Taiwan has always gotten the last word…hhmmmm. Well anyways on Anna's comment on that I don't like the south well yes I do hate it most of the time but there are a lot of good perks to so don't take it offensively k… I say lots of offending stuff but don't mean it… so yea… like Anna said we will be uploading these slowly because life keeps getting in the way, we might have the next installment ready in a few weeks though no promises ok.**_

_**R&R are very loved and appreciated!**_

_**Anyways, have a good day/night!**_

_**Anna & Bella**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

**Renwick: Hi everybody! I hope everyone is ready for the next installment but first**

**Everyone: Bella and Anna don't own Hetalia or Pokémon, but they do own Renwick and Nonkaru!**

**Bella: Si and Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Anna: It's very depressing. Just the thought of owning Hetalia… *goes off to daydream***

**Bella: Remember!There are some more what some people might say suggestive/offensive stuff in here so if you don't like that don't read it. You know just saying. Well with that's let's get on with it!**

*Enter all countries from before*

America: HAHAHAHA lets do more dares!

Japan: Excuse me Mr. America but if we courd prease wait. I have invited some more countries to join us. *he looked over to Hungary and winked*

Hungary: Yes I completely agree with Japan! We really need to wait.

Renwick: oh~ who is it?

France: Ohohohohohoho yes who is it?

Nonkaru: God damn it why can't we just lock him up again! *she throws a random book at his head*

*the doorbell rings and every ones looks over to the almost non existing door to see Italy, Romano, Germany, Spain, and Prussia.*

Italy: Ve~ I got a text from Japan to come to Nonkaru's house and bring some other and I did and now we're here veeee~~ Is there pasta?

Prussia: kesesesesesese now the awesomest person in the world is here! Now we can have some real fun! AND I EVEN BROUGHT BEER!

Romano: SHUT UP STUPID POTATO BASTARD NUMBER 2! God I didn't even want to come here you stupid bastards!

Spain: AWWW but Lovi its going to be so much fun *hugs Romano*

Romano: GET OFF ME TOMATO BASTARD! *tries to shove off but fails*

Taiwan: ugh come on just come in and sit down

Germany: *sighs* so what is this anyway?

Nonkaru: It's a truth or dare party!

Prussia: REALLY? AWESOME! *goes and sits next to Canada*

* Italy sits next to Japan, Germany sits next to Italy, Romano tries to stop the potato bastard from sitting next to his brother but fails and just sits next down to Renwick, and Spain of course sits next to Romano*

Russia: So can we get started with some more dares, I want to see that damn Prussian and Americans face in pain

Renwick: Now now Mr. Russia that's not very nice

Korea: I DEMAND WE PLAY THE YES AND YES GAME!

China: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY KOREA

Nonkaru: ANYWAYS! New dares are coming, just let me boot up!

*everyone stares at the computer*

Nonkaru: Yay! Review from H3taliafan!

**Okay this is a dare for some of you guys:**

**Italy and Germany: I dare you two to dress up as chibitalia and HRE!**

**Japan, china, Hong Kong: cross dress. ._. Either traditional or cosplay.**

**Prussia: steal Hungary's pan XD**

**Italy X Germany (again XD): kiss!**

**Russia: dress up as the sunflower Pokémon and follow japan around for the rest**

**of the dares! XD**

Nonkaru: Ok, Italy, Germany *snappes fingers, and they poof into their designated costumes*

Renwick: Oh, Italy! You are so cute!

Prussia: *stares* West…

*Germany looks just like HRE*

Italy: Holy Rome! *Glomps* I knew you'd come back!

*Japan and Hungary are taking pictures, and Nonkaru's crying*  
>Nonkaru: Happy ending!<p>

Taiwan: yes, yes. Now, CROSS DRESS TIME!

*drags Japan, China, and Hong Kong to a spare room, and reappears with Japan as Ceil Phantomhive (in the pink dress), China as Yuki from Vampire Knight, and Hong Kong as Zelda from Legend of Zelda*

Japan: This is highry improper! I am portraying an Engrishman who is cross-dressing!

China: Ay-ah! Why do I have to wear a school girl uniform aru?

Hong Kong: … This is wrong.

Hungary: *is snapping pictures the whole time* Turn this way! No, that way!

Japan: … Now I see why everyone else hates this.

Canada: Prussia, I think now would be a good time to steal Hungary-san's frying pan.

Prussia: Thanks, birdy. *winks at Canada*

*America growls, but stays silent*

*Prussia sneaks over to Hungary, and attempts to remove her frying pan from her pocket. She notices*

Hungary: OMG! GET OUT OF THERE YOU PERVERT! *hits him with her frying pan, and knocks him out*

Renwick: Miss Hungary, why would you do that to Mr. Prussia? He probably was just being helpful!

Nonkaru: *cough* Yeah right *cough* Um Renwick, when Prussia did that last, it was to Canada, and they ended up in bed together!

Canada: How… How did you know?

Everyone but Nonkaru and Renwick: Who said that?

Nonkaru: *smacks her head* CANADA! THE PERSON WITH THE POLAR BEAR!

Renwick: Aw, that's so sweet of Prussia and Canada to share a bed!

Taiwan: WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? DO YOU STAY INNOCENT JUST TO ANNOY US? *lunges at Renwick but is tackled by Romano*

Romano: DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ATTACK HER!

*everyone stares, and Romano blushes*

Renwick: … *sweat drop* I still don't get what you mean by innocent.

Japan: Ok, Itary, you must do this with Germany-san *whispers dare in his ear*

Italy: Ve~ Ok! *walks over to Germany, and kisses him*

*Germany looks in shock, and then relaxes. They kiss for one minute*

Nonkaru: *Camera flashing* Yes! More material!

China: I hope I don't have to do that aru.

Russia: Perhaps you will. With me, da?

China: Eep! No thank you aru!

America: Dude, what is your problem?

Spain: I think we have another dare! Renwick will you read it?

Renwick: Si! Russia, dress up as Sunflora from Pokémon, and follow Japan around.

Russia: This will be fun, da? *dresses up as Sunflora … even in this he is still scary as hell*

Japan: …Why? Just why?

Nonkaru: Next, we will hear from **WhisperWeaper**

**Love it as usual, can't wait for the next installment~ xD**

**Now for a truth and a dare...**

**Everyone: If you could have sex with anyone in this room right now, who would**

**it be?**

**Canada: MUST STRIP TEASE! (mwahaha, not all the way but enough xD)**

**Not that anyone would notice TT^TT**

Taiwan: I think we have already done the first dare…

Hungary: NOT WITH THE NEW PEOPLE!

Japan: Miss Hungary-san, prease, carm down. Werr, Germany, Itary, Romano, Spain, and Prussia? Who do you want to do it with?

Germany: No comment.

Prussia: That's a lie! You so want to fuck Italy!

Germany: Just like you want to do it with Canada?

*both turn red*

Italy: Germany!

Spain: Lovi!

Romano: SHUT UP TOMATO BASTARD! And I would pick… *mutters under breath* you.

Spain: what was that Lovi?

Romano: I SAID YOU BASTARDO NOW SHUT UP!

France: Nonkaru, of course. She is the only one who got away from moi.

Nonkaru: SHUT… UP… IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!

France: Ohohohohohoho! That's the Nonka I know! So fiery and full of passion!

Nonkaru: *mutters spell underneath her breath, and France is hit on the head with a huge hammer*

Everyone else: 0.0 WTF?

Nonkaru: What? I was England's apprentice when I was younger!

Taiwan: Not now, CANADA! STRIP TEASE!

Canada: … fine

*Canada stands, and moves in front of Russia. He loosens his tie, then rips if off. He un-buttons his jacket, and throws it on the floor. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, and roles if off his shoulders, so that it is just hanging on. He kicks off his shoes and socks (which have maple leaves on them), then unzips his pants, and starts to slide them, ever so slowly, off his legs. He then flings off his shirt, and is left standing in his boxers, that look a LOT like his flag.*

Everyone: 0.0

Canada: I'm done! *hurriedly puts on his clothes again*

Russia: You should do that more often, comrade.

Prussia: *fuming* STAY AWAY FROM BIRDY!

America: STAY AWAY FROM MY BRO, COMMIE!

Renwick: That was weird. I felt something really weird… is that bad?

Nonkaru, Hungary, and Taiwan: OMG! SHE IS LEARNING! HALLELUIA!

**Anna: and with that, the 3****rd**** chapter is complete! Sorry if we didn't use your dares, we will use them next chapter, which I PROMISE will be out sooner, but not my much as I will be in Germany all of June, as I will be writing it. *looks over at Bella***

**Bella: Sorry! But, you know my Wi-Fi is down, and I have band camp!**

**Anna: Anyways, next chapter we will add in a couple more European characters, and then we won't add in any more. Well, we will, just not as permanent guests. We will also not be adding on additional host/hostesses. We will allow random appearances, but the main hostesses will be Nonkaru and Renwick (mainly Nonkaru, as Renwick is still REALLY innocent).**

**Bella: Wait, what about…**

**Anna: SHUT UP! I'LL INTRODUCE IT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Please review by clicking the button below this.**

**Anna and Bella~**


End file.
